Class Romance
by Withering Princess
Summary: Yoh made Anna angry that morning so he apologized to her... In a sweet way. YohAnna. One-shot. Pls. read and review!


Hey! I haven't made a fic for a while now.... It's because I've ran out of ideas! So for now, I'm gonna make a one-shot. I was inspired by something I read in a magazine about someone who did the same. So read! Enjoy! Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King (Sniff)  
  
This one-shot is dedicated to death T-2, Murazaki, Fayrene and my newest friend..... Meghann! (Did I spell it right?)  
  
Let's start another stupid fic of mine....  
  
Class Romance  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a bright, sunny day at the onsen. Everything seemed to be fine: Birds are singing, and as usual.... Anna is screaming.  
  
"YOH ASAKURA! FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME! WAKE UP!!!" Came Anna's voice. It was later followed by the noise made by the clanging of pots and pans. Very normal, neh?  
  
Yoh woke up and it took him a minute to realize that he was supposed to wake up 15 minutes earlier than he did, because he must be ready for school.  
  
"H-hai A-Anna!" Answered Yoh in a please-don't-kill-me voice. He sped up to the bathroom and took a 5-second bath, and dressed himself. He decided to skip breakfast because Anna is really upset. "Anna let's-"but he was cut off when he saw Anna already meters away from him. He ran full speed and eventually caught up with her.  
  
"Gomen, Anna!" Yoh pleaded but it was no use. Anna just ignored him and continued to walk in a steady pace. Yoh figured out that she was still mad at him about this morning.  
  
--- at school  
  
Yoh, Anna, Manta and his other classmates entered the classroom for Home Economics class. Today, they are going to discuss about needs and wants. The Ms. Hideki, their teacher started to discuss.  
  
"Class, a need is something you can't live without. An example is food. You cannot live without food." She stated.  
  
(Horo-horo: Did I hear someone say 'food'? Where's the food? Where's the FOOD??????? Joal: Shut up! Go away! You're not in this fic! Maybe next time. Go AWAY!!!!!! Or I wont include you in my next fic!!! Horo-horo: *sniff* No food... *sniffs and walks away* Joal: Okay, I hate to be bad, so back to the story!)  
  
"So, anyone in this class would like to write on the board something that they consider as a need?" Ms. Hideki asked the class. Immediately, hands began to rise... those belonging to the active ones. Manta was standing on his desk so that the teacher could see him. Aiko the 2nd to Manta has her hand raised too and so is Yoh's hand. Hey, wait a minute... Yoh is participating in class. Shocking! Because usually, during class hours, Yoh is looking outside the window, making doodles in his notebook or perhaps sleeping. But today's different, so the teacher picked him to write his need in life on the board.  
  
Yoh stood up, walked up to the front wearing his usual goofy grins. Anna was eyeing him with her face having the expression of shock, disbelief and pride all patched up in her face.  
  
Yoh grabbed the chalk from the teacher and proceeded to the board. Everyone was looking at him in bated breath. He started to write on the board.  
  
He wrote an 'A', then a 'N' and came another 'N' then an 'A' again. Then he wrote 'K', then 'Y', then 'O', then'U' then 'Y' then 'A' then 'M' and another 'A'. (whew! Too many 'then's!)  
  
Anna Kyouyama – it read.  
  
Anna blushed. She was staring at Yoh in pure shock. She didn't expect that he consider her as someone important to his life. All she thought that Yoh thinks of her a slave driver, but no! Of all things that Yoh could write there, he specially chose her.  
  
Ms. Hideki looked puzzled. "Ehem... Mr. Asakura, are you sure that 'Anna Kyouyama' is your need?" She asked.  
  
"Of course ma'am! I've never been this sure in my entire life! As a matter of fact 'Anna Kyouyama' is an ULTIMATE need" He answered while putting much emphasis on the word 'ultimate'.  
  
Anna just stared at him blankly.  
  
Yoh smiled at her.  
  
Anna blushed a little bit.  
  
"Neh, Anna. I'm sorry." Yoh said while still on the front of the class. Anna raised her eyebrow but smiled a bit. Yoh then knew he was forgiven.  
  
"Ehem, Mr. Asakura, can you please go back to your seat. I think you are a little bit confused." Ms. Hideki told him. Yoh went back and sat as thought nothing happened.  
  
Ms. Hideki continued to discuss. And Yoh was writing something on a piece of paper. He then folded it and kicked it to Anna. Anna picked it up looking confused. "Open it" Yoh whispered. Anna opened it. Something was written on it.  
  
"AISHITERU" it read.  
  
Anna looked at Yoh who was smiling. And she smiled back.  
  
"Aishiteru too." She murmured back at Yoh.  
  
OWARI  
  
Hahahaha! Very fluffy! Fluffy! Yoh's a bit OOC! But never mind though... Who knows? Maybe he's that romantic? Well... that's all. So please review! I hope you like it!  
  
-Joal Asakura ^_^ 


End file.
